lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob
Bob used to be one of the bionic soldiers, though now he is a student at the Bionic Academy It is currently unknown what his number was in the army. His main bionic abilities are super strength and levitation. He was one of the three students who escaped Donald Davenport's naming scheme for the bionic army. Unlike the other two who got to pick their own names, Adam chose his name. Adam took him under his wing after Bob displayed super strength and levitation. He has a crush on Bree and every time he sees her, he tries to impress her or use pickup lines. He's known to take things too literally. He is portrayed by Brandon Salgado-Telis. Personality Bob comes off as a weird and quirky kind of person, though it doesn't bother him. Along with his brother Spin, whom he tends to be around, Bob has a tendency to get in trouble. In most situations, Bob can be gullible and takes everything too literally. While most are often annoyed by his habits, Douglas seems to like him the least. Despite his super strength, Bob is a pacifist, and unlike his brothers and sisters, he gets frightened rather easily. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Bob has the ability to lift heavy objects that are at least 100 lbs. This ability can be seen while Bob is lifting what looks like a very heavy weight. Compared to Adam however, he's light-weight. *'Levitation:' This ability can be seen when Adam uses him a levitating surfboard.He can levitate up, but has trouble levitating down due to his acrophobia. His levitation doesn't work if he's stuck in quicksand. He levitates when he sees a girl he likes. *'Super Durability:''' According to Adam, Bob was able to land on a jagged coral reef and Douglas' Stabber 2000 without getting hurt. Appearances Season 3 * First Day of Bionic Academy (First appearance) * Adam Steps Up * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind * Mission Mania * Forbidden Hero * Space Elevator * Bob Zombie Mentions Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Pt. 1 Trivia * According to Sebastian, he's colorblind. (Adam Steps Up) *He states that when he is older, he wants to be just like Adam. (Adam Steps Up) *He thinks Adam is the best mentor at the academy. * His crush on Bree is similar to Zack's crush on Maddie in "The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody". * He screams like a girl. * Bob has gotten in trouble many times. * He had a crush on Tasha and Caitlin in Forbidden Hero. * He snores, and according to himself because he has a Spin-sized nose. (Bionic Rebellion) * He levitates when he sees a girl he likes. * Bree and Caitlin fought over him in Forbidden Hero. * Bob is usually on cleanup duty. * Bob is acrophobic, or in other words, has a fear of heights. (Adam Steps Up) * According to Adam, he belches when he takes corners while levitating. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * He joins the rebellion in Bionic Rebellion. However, he switches back to Leo's side. * He likes the clothes of the Academy. (Bionic Rebellion) * It is possible he does magic tricks because he tried to perform some to distract the soldiers in the rebellion. (Bionic Rebellion) * He has/had a surfboard (Unauthorized Mission). * He likes to have fun with others. * Kaz borrowed Bob's uniform * Bob eats tuna fish and grape jelly. (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) * Bob was promoted to Intermediate in Space Elevator. * In Space Elevator, Perry taught him to be more serious and not be a scaredy-cat. However, he found out Perry took things too far, and decided to go after her. Gallery Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic People Category:People who Work for Donald Davenp [[Category:Bionic Soldier [[Category:Very Strong P